Of Frozen Roses
by LadyPooch
Summary: Claaera, you're not-so-average average elf, is about to start an adventure. Nothing like the other elves ever could imagine. But with the help of one dragon, one peryton, and one very opinionated pixy, she may just survive it. Of my own creation. Ch.2 up!
1. Introduction & Chapter 1

Hey guys, If you can't tell this is my first story on fanfiction. I know this is really short, but I had to put it on before I forgot about it. I don't even really know where this story is going to go. If you have ideas or anything review, and tell me. Now it won't take long to read what little there is. Enjoy. And by the way, the title is iffy, like I said, I don't know where I'm going to take this.

Disclaimer: The plot of this story, characters and places are all thought up of by me, as in I didn't steal, and you can't either. The names I found on home.austin./xalt/elfnamesjs.html

* * *

Terms to know

Na'tyvin: The most ancient forest in the land of Azaemar. The name means ancient, crystal and storm. The forest is always in a state of winter and the dangers that come with it. Also it hide other far more dangerous things within it.

Zaanis: All the living beings of Azaemar celebrate this day. This is the day of renewal to all of the land. The date of the Zaanis is at the end of Gaelern. And the day before is always freezing with things dying, including magic. At dawn, everything reawakens and all things magical are brought back with renewed force. Also this is when babies start being born.

Azaemar: The land in which this story takes place. It is a place of magic and nature. I actually came up with this one.

Gaelern: The coldest, longest season of Azaemar, which last roughly six months.

Aerari: The season after Gaelern, in which new things are always born into. It lasts about four months.

Seharal: The season which is shortest, about a month. This season is the season of which peace is made with the world, and which the hunters finish and find mates for Gaelern.

* * *

_The chilled air was still on this cheerless night. In a room of delicate silk sheets, a woman of her late twenties lay very still. A man sat to her right, looking as if the world had been pulled from under his feet. And a small boy, of just six years, wept beside the bed, trying to be as silent as could be. On this tranquil night, the family had been cursed, by no fairy, but by loosing something more precious than any wealth could be._

_And this sad night is where we start a tale that will never be told by those in this tale, and that has been found but not discovered. For this tale was lost for a very long time, and not spun out of midair. This here is of true, raw magic; not of tricks and silly little puffs of spark._

Chapter 1

The night mist hid the man as he ran towards a cave deep in the forest of Na'tyvin, the oldest forest in the land. He ran under the crystal-like branches, hoping to get to this one haven before the frozen storm got to him and his duty was put into a perilous position. He tumbled and slipped, yet he dare fall down, with his sore and frosted feet.

As he entered the desolate cave, he scurried as far back into the cave as he could. The bundle in his arms was placed gently onto the ground as he made his way back out into the storm. Not ten minutes later did he come back into his hiding spot carrying a bundle of dry enough twigs and such to start a fire. He almost let loose a few words and closed his lips fast when he realized what he was about to do. He set to work building up a fire large enough to keep the back of the cave warm.

He slid to the ground and grabbed the bundle he had had earlier and muttered one last thing before glazing his mind over in a trance, "Now to wait until the Zaanis, and then I will almost be free."

* * *

If you see any mistakes, just message me about them and I'll try to get to them. Thanks for reading this. I know this chapter is kinda random and difficult to rellay get, but it's only the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, here's the second chapter. I don't thnk anyone read the first one, or atleast no one reviewed. So, I kind of have an idea for this story, but It's still pretty foggy, but go on and read._

**Ch. 2**

Claaera was a strange girl, even as elves go. Tall and well built like most elves, she had the average build of one. Unlike most elves, she had emerald green eyes, to the generally magenta or aquamarine. Her ears were shaped the same long pointed shape as others, though hers were pointed lower, and longer. But these weren't what made her different than other elves, because there were a bit of elves that didn't follow the stereotypical appearance.

She had her long dark rust colored hair in a braid, while the newest thing was intricate buns. Unlike most of the female elves her age, she wasn't infatuated with humans, or hunting, or even talking with the dragons. She liked to read and use swordplay and to touch up on her magic. And she would defiantly pick a peryton over a dragon to talk to any day. Unlike most elves, she wasn't a verbal storyteller; she liked to draw to tell her stories. It just so happens that she was at the lake that the town was built over, and named after, Lake Vonaruil. She also happened to be chatting with her favorite peryton, Evisel.

"Dear, dear poor Evisel, what put you in such a mood?" Claaera asked, when she noticed he was being very huffy, for such a calm creature. She had removed her slippers to let her feet dangle in the water, while the shadow of a man hovered over her.

"You little Elven people are not as aware as you used to be. Some silly hunters had mistaken me for an everyday stag!! Can they not see my wings!?" He huffed and mumbled, while he lay down beside her.

She laughed her lute-like laugh, all the while cooing and petting him, to make him feel better. She slowly lowered the rest of her body down to be at the same level as him. "At least you still have your pelt intact then, hmm?" All the poor creature did was harrumph and turn his head the other way. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until the stag-like creature stood on his hoofs.

"I must be leaving you now child. I am still miffed about this morning's injustice, and the company that will be joining you shortly will no doubt think I am just some stupid deer. Then, until whenever we meet again, goodbye." And he was gone.

She sat up and grabbed her slippers, putting them on her feet. Into her sight came Therith. He was forty years old, and yet acted as if he were twenty. She was only twenty-three, but still more mature than him. He was covered in mud, and his clothes were falling apart. She ran towards him, grabbed his arms and started to drag him near the lake.

"What will your mother say when she sees you? You'll kill her, and she is only ninety-five! Already forty, and not even married. What will she do with you?" She sighed. Then as he started to respond, she smiled and pushed him into the lake. "That aught to get you a little cleaner, hmm?" She said as she smiled wickedly.

He sputtered as he broke the surface of the lake, and grinned. "My mother knew what I was going to be like as soon as she had me, bless her soul. That's why she had Gilral as soon as she could. One son aught to be right! Now use your fine magic to clean me up a bit. Please?"

He begged the last word.

Claaera shook her head in exasperation, and sighed. "I guess, since you asked so nicely, that I shall. What are you doing here anyway; usually you're of taking care of that silly bird you're mother likes to keep around. " She asked as she was pulling him up out of the lake and eyeing his clothing. She said a couple of words, and he was dry, and his clothes were mended.

"Solaha's not a silly bird, she's a daring phoenix, and she just finished this cycle, so I can't really look after her. Besides, I'm over here to talk to you, and to convince you of something." He said, grabbing a branch and swinging it at imaginary enemies.

"Oh, to convince me of something? And what would this be, hmm?"

"Well, I'll do that later, first let's talk. Father still wants to marry you to Gilral, says you would be perfect for each other. You're so calm, and he's very adventurous, you would even each other out." He said, making his voice deep like his fathers.

"You're father has tried this time and time again, and it hasn't worked yet. Plus, you're brother doesn't even like me, and he's thirty-one! Males that age like all sorts of girls. And he only does as his mother tells him." She said, for he had been trying this since she was fifteen and of legal age.

"But that's just the thing, my mothers starting to think it's a good idea too! And if they get permission from the maraavin, you'll be forced to settle down with him!" He spouted, not liking the idea of his friend being forced into anything.

"That's just silly. You're mother will come off it sooner or later, and even if she didn't, the maraavin wouldn't say yes without asking me if it's what I wanted." She replied, shaking her head. As she realized that they were heading near the dragon caves, she asked what had been on her mind only minutes before. "What did you want to convince me of, and it has something to do with the dragons, doesn't it?" she asked suspiciously.

All Therith did was chuckle before grabbing her and pulling her into the caves as they reached the entrance. He finally said, "Yes, the dragons are a major part my question. Think about it before you answer though, please? About a year ago, I met a wonderful dragon, named Feravan, who is very nice to talk to. I talked a bit about you, and he thought you were a 'curious creature', and wanted to meet you. He's not like other dragons, that's for sure. He does tell wonderful stories though, and he has great knowledge. He's not quiet as old as some dragons in the caves, but he's not too fresh from the egg. I think you would really like him, so please come?" He pouted like a little elf would to their mother about going on their first hunt. He knew she couldn't say no.

She sighed, and knew it was too late to turn around now anyway. "I think I must, since we are so deep into the caverns anyway. He better be good company though, or I shall not speak to you for another couple of years. You know how I dislike dragons very much." They entered a cave that was dripping with rain that had soaked though some cracks in the ceiling. He grinned as they came to the deeper end of the cave and pulled Claaera to a side entrance she didn't notice. What she saw made her gasp.

Inside the little opening, or it looked so anyway, was the most beautiful dragon she had ever seen. He was about as long as the ocean was deep. On top of his head where horns that looked they could be used as swords, with a shine to them that made them even more so like swords. His body was not numerous scales like most dragons she had seen, though the neck and legs were scaly. His wings were as long as a river, and at the tips they had what looked to be icicles. His tail was like nothing she had seen before. It was thick like many old trees, but it got smaller towards the end. His skin took on the colors of the rocks surrounding him, but it always seemed to be changing when ever you move you're head. What fascinated he most though, were his eyes. They sat on his head in the perfect place, and made her feel as if she were looking into the secrets of something bigger than she could imagine. The very rims were black, and they turned a curious moon-like color. They were glazed over which made her think he was daydreaming about something.

Then she realized, "You're blind, aren't you?" She asked as she walked further into the cavern.

"Yes my dear, it has never limited me though, you do not need sight for the beauty of things." He rumbled in a voice that sounded like a rushing river, but yet very calm at the same time. He took in a breath, that to her felt like a nice breeze, then said, Therith, my boy, please introduce me to your dear friend here. Although I can guess who she is, it is impolite not to introduce us." He made a noise like that of an old man laughing.

"Ah, sorry Feravan, this is Claaera; Claaera, this is Feravan. I knew you would like each other, both of you nag on me all the time." He mumbled. The other two laughed at this.

Hour's passed as the three talked and shared stories, or commented on things around them. They sat in a peace that Claaera didn't think she would ever find with a dragon. She made a promise to herself that she would visit him again, whenever she got the chance. She even thought that he and Evisel would get along if they met.

"Children, I do believe it is time for you to get back from wince you came, for it is the time of the stars." Rumbled Feravan into the chamber after they had finished another conversation. Both elves stood from where they were, and headed towards the intrance after bidding farewell. "Claaera, a moment if you please?" He asked as Therith left.

"Of course, what did you need?" She asked back.

"I think very soon that you will need something to help you on you're path of life. I hope you will never have to use it to its full extent, but I give it to you anyway. Keep it safe, and tell no one of it." He said. She looked confused and was about to say something, when he shushed her with his words. "Do not deny what you do not know; just take what is given to you with respect. I believe in you." With that he brought his tail around to in front of her.

On his tail, were the icicle-like things. Upon closer inspection though, they seemed to be like his horns though. All of the sudden, he took his giant foot and stepped down on his tale. She cringed thinking he had hurt himself. When he pulled his foot away, one of the icicles had broken off, and he scratched of a piece of one of his scales. He pushed the two together and blew his steaming breath onto the things. When he was done with that, they had made a sort of dagger that was unsmooth, with his scale as the handle.

"Take this and hide it in your dress for now. You will know when you will need it. Stay safe child." The dragon said in a wise manner. She delicately picked the thing up, and put it in a pocket she had sewn on the inside of her dress. She stared up at the dragon with awe.

"Claaera, where are you?" Shouted Therith from outside all of the sudden.

"Um, yes I'm coming!" She yelled back, then to the dragon. "Thank you, but you are no dragon." She informed him, rather than asked. With that, she was running to catch up with Therith.

* * *

Thanks if your reading this, and don't forget to review. If you see any mistakes like spelling, inform me. If you don't know what a peryton is, and are wondering, here is a little definition.

Peryton: A winged stag that cast the shadow of a man. Thought to have been the lost soul of travelers. Although usually been told to eat mens flesh, in this story, they just think of mankind as stupid creatures, and would rather eat fish. They actually think most races are far below thier own, but men furthest.

Also, the maraavin, is like the father of the church. Except there isn't realy a church, he is really a wise man. He is the one that takes care of Claaera.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while, I just got interested in reading a whole bunch of books, shocking, I know. Anyway, this is kind of a filler, I know, horrible, a filler and not even five chapters in. If people would nag at me or something, I might be more inspired. So read, and I own it all, muahahahahahahaha... yea sorry.

Ch 3

The third moon, also known as the sun moon, was up. It was known as such, because it could only be seen when the sun's light was reflecting onto it directly. It was the beginning of Aerari.

Beautiful flowers were all over the earth. Underneath the waters, nymphs were reawakening. Everyone seemed to be just a little happier.

It had been almost a month since Claaera and Therith had visited the Dragon, Feravan. She had not really forgotten about the dagger, it just seemed like part of her daily routine now. She still visited Evisel on an almost daily basis. She didn't visit the dragon though, because Therith said he had just disappeared from the caves.

Today was a day she dreaded though. Today was the start of a very long week. The human magicians and herbalist and gypsies would be coming into Vonaruil. And with them, came their leader, the 'magical jester' as he liked to call himself. And following all of them would be the fairies, the pixies, the nymphs, and other magical beings. And, seeing as the maraavin always hosted the jester, and she lived with the maraavin; she would be living with a human for a whole week. She did not like this appalling week. She grabbed her latest story book, and tried to head out of the dwelling before the maraavin could see her. But luck was not with her.

"Claaera, don't pretend you forgot what today is. Today we have to prepare even better than years before. I know you probably do not remember him, but master Roderick's master is coming this time. He is very old for a human, almost a hundred and twenty years of age, and he has not been here for twenty years. I have a great respect for master Thain, and wish to welcome him with great respect." Master Roderick was the name of the jester. "We need to clean this place up, and prepare two rooms for our guests. Seeing as your magic is rather good, I will leave the bedrooms to you." And with that, the maraavin walked off to get help with readying the place.

Claaera sighed. Sometimes she wished she had been a horrible child, just to be left alone at times like this. The two main guest rooms were the only ones that would be expectable, and they were only across the main foyer from hers. Seeing that she disliked the jester more than a man she had never met, or at least didn't remember, she put him in the room furthest to the right in the hall. She would rather have the old man closer to her than a loud mouthed fool. She decorated each room to how she thought it would fit the individuals.

First was the jester. She pushed the bed to the far corner for more room in the center. She walked to the cloth closet. She pulled out three very large sheets of white, a large white comforter with pillows, and three large cushions. She carried them all into the jester's room. She made the bed with the blanket and pillows she brought in. Then in the center of the room she stacked the cushions, grabbed the three sheets, and climbed on top of the cushions. She grabbed one end of each sheet and pulled them up to the ceiling above her. She then staked the sheets to the ceiling. After that she staked each of the sheets to a different third of the room. She then jumped from the cushions and moved them from where they were to lying next to each other in front of the bed. Next came the best part for her.

"_Thro'rythus" _Shewhispered as she placed her hand on the soft comforter, which turned it the color of jade. Next she placed her had on the center pillow and whispered, _"Kyesszara"_ which turned it ruby red. She placed her hands on the other two pillows and whispered _"Cyonalel" _which changed their color to a hard onyx. She reached up and brushed her fingers along on of the sheets, saying _"Py'lyhel" _changing it to a deep sapphire. With the other two she said _"Maiiatsha._ _Sumnisyth"_ Meaning fire orange, and the purple of dawn. She reached down placing her fingers on the wooden floor, and said _"Fivanna" _which showed different splashes of the colors before disappear and appear on the floor. She also used this on the walls. Before leaving the room permanently, she whispered one thing to the whole room, _"Gilmahslirr"_. This made all the colors shine, and would also keep the jester from trying to use to much magic on anything that wasn't completely safe.

Next she had to decorate the old man's room. Seeing as she didn't know much about him, she had to invade the monasteries' library to research. Claaera, being the smart elf she is, elected to go further into the back, and not to what she liked to call the 'child's section' most other elves loved. In the back of the room, she found a row of books that were entitled, '_Naynyth_, Records of the Ancient Coming of the Jester', then listed ten years. There were twenty-three volumes. The last one having, 11-20 Aerlath Era. This year would be the third year in the volume. 971-0 Ahethque/ Aerlath Era, was the one she would need. The transition between the era of the forgotten into the era of law must mean he would have been quiet different from the jester. She might even have to look further into the Ahethque era volumes to really know about him.

After reading for about an hour she still didn't know much about The lore master Thain, but what she did, intrigued her. She went into his room and started to get to work.

She grabbed another comforter and pillows, a large rug, and dropped them into his room. She organized the bed like the jesters, and put the rug in the center of the room. She brought in seven cushions, making them a circle around the rug, with two of the cushions stacked at the head of the circle. She pulled into the room a book case, and pushed it to one side of the room. She filled the shelf with tales of mysterious beasts, and folklore from the elves, and the strange history of the fae. "_Ansratril_" she whispered into his room, which was the oldest used form of the word rune. Her knowledge of the word left her to believe that it would help make wondrous things happen in the room.

By the time she was done the sun was disappearing, and the sun moon was also becoming just a shadow in the sky. She was quiet excited now, for the troupe arrived right after the sun fell from the sky. Claaera and the maraavin went to greet the two leaders. As was custom, the maraavin was to show the official jester to his room, while this year Claaera would show Master Thain to his room. As was also custom, both elves bowed to the men and greeted them with the respect they should to the village's elders. And then the elves with their charges presented them to their rooms.

"Master Thain, lore master, please except this room as yours while you stay with us." Claaera said as she again bowed to the lore master.

"Claaera Ruae-Taonna, it is good to see you young one. I remember the last year I was here, you sat upon my bed each night, and would not leave until I told you a story of ancient magic. You have grown." The man whispered as he grabbed her hand in warm greeting.

"I did!?" Claaera said shocked. Anyone who did that was disturbing his piece and should have been beaten, but she would remember if she had ever been beaten so many times in a row.

"You did, and it made me happy to know someone was interested in the times of old. And that is why I came back. You have a story yourself to form. I do hope you still have the dragon's dagger." He raised his head to meet her eyes. His eyes made her feel as if she were looking into the secrets of something bigger than she could imagine. The very rims were black, and they turned a curious moon-like color. They were glazed over which made her think he was daydreaming about something. And then she realized why they were so familiar. She asked a question that she didn't think she would really ask anyone.

"You're blind, aren't you?"


	4. Authoresses Note

Authoresses Note:

Sorry, that I have taken for ever to do anything at all, but I really don't think anyone cares all that much. I won't be updating for a little while for two reasons. **1.** being that no one really cares too much, and that makes me a little depressed, so I don't really want to write. **2.** is that all the files I had for this story got deleated, and I don't have it memorized by heart, so I'm going to start over, from what I have on here.

Remember to all people that don't have accounts. You can review just like any one who does have an account. So if anybody at all wants this continued, tell me.


End file.
